October
by calixx
Summary: Two new vampires arrive in Forks and soon meet the Cullens. What happens when edward falls in love with one of them. Bella does not exist in this story. Please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

_I've had a few ideas for a story about twilight and i have finally decided to put it on paper. This is just the prologue for the story. If i get enough replies from this i will put up the first chapter. Please read and review. thank you._

_xoxo_

_ Calixx_

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been five years since our change. Five years of pure horror and thirst. Neither of us knew what had happened once we woke. All I could remember were the screams and cries that still haunted me today. We knew we had changed once we saw ourselves in the mirror and felt a craving we had never thought to have. It only took us a week to discover what we had become. I tried my best to deny the truth but in the end I had to accept that we had become like the stories everyone had told. The monsters everyone feared.

It was hard at first to enjoy our diet. After every kill I was always haunted with the prey's screams and cries that they had let out. Finally after a year of human blood I chose animal blood. With animals it was less painful. There were no cries or screams. Animals were easier, but they didn't satisfy as well as humans had. It took me about a month to persuade Ian into it. He had grown to love human blood. Its sweetness and smell had become his addiction. It was hard to break him, but in the end I did.

After our first few years I realized something was different. I was unhappy with this new world. I was never able to go anywhere for the sake of Ian. He was afraid someone would discover our secret. I was only allowed to hunt at night with him always near. Everyday I watched the TV and got a glimpse of the world we were hiding from. I wanted to be normal or at least try to be. It took me a year to talk Ian into it. He made me research places where we could live and attend school safely. It took only a few hours till I found the perfect place. A little town in Washington called Forks.

And so here we were, driving to our new home. But we weren't just driving to a new home; we were driving to a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys._

_sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I have just been busy with my play and school. I really tried on this chapter so i hope you enjoy. I would also like to apologize in advanced for any grammar mistakes. Thanks :D_

_xoxo Calixx_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter one: The Others**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror for the third time. Starring back at me was a golden eyed pale face girl with long black hair and bangs do go with it. Everything about her seemed perfect.

My eyes then fell on my body and the outfit that was covering it up. I had tried to dress normal as possible. I had decided on a long skull tank top with my favorite black skinny jeans and converses to go with it. I had even gone as far as to paint my nails black and wear my black jewels. Finally I put on my leather jacket to top it all off. As I was finishing up my eyeliner I heard a knock at the door.

"You may come in Ian."

I looked toward Ian and the outfit he had chosen. He had decided to go casual like I had. His dark blue shirt went perfectly with his tone body and dark jeans. He had done nothing with his blonde hair, but this didn't bother me. His hair was already perfect enough.

"Jesus October, are you trying to torture them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your outfit."

I looked down at my outfit searching for some mistake, but I found none.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Well for starters you're not going to make any girl friends looking like that."

"What? Why?"

"They're going to be too full of envy to want to talk to you."

I only answered with a confused look.

"October, you look hot as hell."

If I could still blush I was certain my face would be red as a tomato. Ian always had the right words to say.

"Do you think it's too much then?"

He shook is head, "No, not at all. You look amazing."

"Thanks Ian. I really needed that. Do you think they'll like us?"

By now we were heading out the front door and into our new Elise. It had definitely become my most prized possession and my baby.

"You know October, you want to look all normal and everything but how in the world is this car going to make us look normal. It will only make us stand out more."

"Don't talk about my baby like that. This car is amazing and if those kids don't like it, then screw them. We are keeping this car."

Ian only rolled his eyes at this. I got in the drivers seat with Ian right next to me in the passenger's seat. It didn't take us long to get there with the speed I was going. As soon as we entered the school parking lot all eyes were on us and as we got out of the car it only got worse. Everyone seemed to be intrigued by us.

"Jeeze, could there be any more people starring?"

"Just ignore it Ian. You know you'd be doing the same if you were human and saw someone like us."

"Yeah whatever you say."

We had passed all the cars with none of them looking as good as ours. It wasn't until we got closer to the front door that I saw a silver Volvo. It was gorgeous.

"Who do you think owns that?"

"I don't know Ian, someone rich apparently."

That's when I smelt it.

"Do you smell that?"

Ian turned to me with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think we are the only vampires here."

xxxx

After finding the Volvo in the parking lot and smelling the others Ian and I tried to find them, but as much as we tried they seemed to be no where in sight.

It was driving us crazy. We were filled with curiosity. When the bell rang letting me out of math, I walked as fast as humanly possible as I could to get to the lunch room. I was ready for a break and to see Ian again. We had discovered that we were not in any classes together. I found Ian at the entrance doors waiting patiently for me. If he were human he would have been angry at my lateness because of his desire to get his food.

"Have you seen them yet?"

"I can't find them anywhere Ian. It's like they disappeared out of thin air."

"Maybe they left or something."

My nostrils were soon met with that same smell I had found earlier.

"Wait, there in the lunch room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, can you not smell them?'

It took him only a few seconds to find the sent.

"I smell them. We aren't going in there. Come on, we are leaving."

He had turned his back on me when I grabbed him by the arm turning him to face me.

"No Ian. We can't just run away from them."

"October, we know nothing about them or what they are capable of doing. I won't let them hurt you or me. Now let's go."

"No."

"Don't be difficult October."

"Well stop being a coward. If they were threat they wouldn't be attending a school with a bunch of humans. They are just like us"

Ian looked into my eyes for a few minutes as if he was searching for something.

"Fine, we'll do it your way but if anything happens we are getting out of here immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I did my best salute which only brought a sigh to Ian's mouth.

"Ready?"

With out responding I opened the doors to the cafeteria and walked straight in.

xxxx

The smell of both food and the other's scent entered my nostrils. The lunchroom was too crowded for to see them.

"They may be in line. We should get in line."

"And get what October?"

"Food. We need to act as normal as we can here. The humans will only get more suspicious if we don't."

We made our way to the line. Every eye was on us watching intently with the scent of the others dancing in my nose. At the end of the line Ian ended up getting a sandwich but I had chosen to stick with just an apple. We also chose to sit far away from all the other students in a corner. My eyes scanned the room for the others.

"Maybe they aren't here. Maybe they left."

"I don't know Ian. Their scent is just so strong."

I closed my eyes and focused on the scent. It was too strong to be somewhere other than the cafeteria. They were near. The room then seemed to change. All the laughter and chatter was gone. I opened my eyes to be met with a pair of golden ones just like mine, but they didn't belong to Ian.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought._

_thank you._

_**3**  
_


End file.
